1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transformer, and more particularly, to a transformer with a jump pin and a backlight apparatus including the transformer with the jump pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the increasing of the size of the liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a backlight apparatus including a plurality of cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) is used widely to provide high quality light sources for the LCD panel.
However, since the number of the light pipes and the transformers used in the conventional backlight apparatus with multiple light pipes is increasing, no matter at the high-voltage side or the low-voltage side, the connecting wires among the transformers are usually crossed with each other. In order to prevent the crossed connecting wires from being interfered with each other, a “jump” connecting way is used in the connecting wires to keep a suitable distance between the crossed connecting wires.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a backlight apparatus with a jump structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight apparatus 9 includes a power source 90, a first transformer 91, a second transformer 92, a first light pipe 93, a second light pipe 94, and a jump structure 95. Wherein, the first transformer 91 includes a first pin 911, a second pin 912, a third pin 913, a fourth pin 914, a first secondary winding 915, and a first primary winding 916; the second transformer 92 includes a fifth pin 921, a sixth pin 922, a seventh pin 923, an eighth pin 924, a second secondary winding 925, and a second primary winding 926.
In the first transformer 91, the first primary winding 916 is coupled to the first pin 911 and the second pin 912; the first pin 911 and the second pin 912 are coupled to the first light pipe 93 and the power source 90 respectively. Because the wire between the first pin 911 and the first light pipe 93 crosses the wire between the second pin 912 and the power source 90, there will be the jump structure 95 on the wire between the second pin 912 and the power source 90, so that the two crossed wires can keep a suitable distance between them.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows another backlight apparatus with a jump structure. As shown in FIG. 2, the backlight apparatus 8 includes a power source 80, a first transformer 81, a second transformer 82, a third transformer 83, a first light pipe 84, a second light pipe 85, a third light pipe 86, a first jump structure 87, and a second jump structure 88.
Wherein, the first transformer 81 includes a first pin 811, a second pin 812, a third pin 813, a fourth pin 814, a first primary winding 815, and a first secondary winding 816; the second transformer 82 includes a fifth pin 821, a sixth pin 822, a seventh pin 823, an eighth pin 824, a second primary winding 825, and a second secondary winding 826; the third transformer 83 includes a ninth pin 831, a tenth pin 832, a eleventh pin 833, an twelfth pin 834, a third primary winding 835, and a third secondary winding 836.
In the backlight apparatus 8, the first secondary winding 816 is coupled to the first pin 811 and the second pin 812; the second secondary winding 826 is coupled to the fifth pin 821 and the sixth pin 822; the third secondary winding 836 is coupled to the ninth pin 831 and the tenth pin 832. Wherein, the first pin 811 is coupled to the first light pipe 84; the fifth pin 821 is coupled to the second light pipe 85; the ninth pin 831 is coupled to the third light pipe 86. Since the first secondary winding 816, the second secondary winding 826, and the third secondary winding 836 are coupled, therefore, the second pin 812, the sixth pin 822, and the tenth pin 832 will be coupled via a first wire.
As shown in FIG. 2, the wire will cross a second wire coupling the fifth pin 821 and the second light pipe 85 and cross a third wire coupling the ninth pin 831 and the third light pipe 86, therefore, a first jump structure 87 and a second jump structure 88 will be set on the first wire, so that the crossed wires can keep a suitable distance between them.
However, no matter the above-mentioned backlight apparatus 9 or 8, since they use a lot of jump structures between their transformers, the wire connections of the circuit layout will become more complicated. In addition, once the number of transformers and light pipes of the backlight apparatus is increasing, the number of the jump structures used in the backlight apparatus will also increase accordingly, therefore, the manufacturing cost of the backlight apparatus will be increased and the competitiveness of the backlight apparatus on the market will be reduced.
Therefore, the invention provides a transformer with a jump pin and a backlight apparatus including the transformer to solve the above-mentioned problems.